In Between
by Tomafyre
Summary: Amelia is the 'Princess Of The Sky', known for her confident attitude and skill. Arthur is 'The King Of The Pirates', and captain of the best crew the sea had ever known. But trouble is brewing on land, and it seems like the sky and sea will have to work together despite ages old rivalries. But as they say, opposites attract, walls are broken and people find themselves in between.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! It's been a long time since I've written fanfiction and uuuugggghhhhh I think I'm getting out of shape.**

**ANYWAYS**

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING:**

**-This is my first hetalia fanfiction, so please be considerate if characters like Seychelles, Taiwan and etc. are OOC because I don't know their personality that well -.-" but I research just to get the gist of it.**

**-There will be an OC with a big part in this story (Philippines) and I'm going to ship her with another major character, so if you don't like OC's with important roles and them being shipped to characters you want to be shipped with someone else, then please stop reading. But don't worry, the story centers on Amelia and Arthur.**

**-I don't plan out story lines and plot out and stuff like that, I just write each chapter as I think of it, and forgive my awful sense of humor. I may be a bit corny at times.**

**-this story has cussing and profanities! (I blame Romano and Amelia thank you very much. Also, angry Matthew's mouth should be duct taped.)**

**-I don't own Hetalia. Just the plot of the story. :)**

**I do my best, so enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

"Arthur, this is Amelia, Amelia, this is Arthur."  
Two small blondes looked at each other with wide innocent eyes, and Arthur started to cry, for some unknown reason, and his father apologized, but the parents of Amelia didn't seem to mind as they smiled, amused.  
Amelia looked at the boy with wide, criticizing eyes and her lips formed a flat line as the pale blond boy cried, and the adults talked to themselves, leaving Amelia and Arthur alone.

Amelia blinked, as she reached out an arm, and Arthur recoiled and narrowed his puffy red eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Amelia asked, her small childish voice ringing through Arthur's ears.

"I-It's not that I'm sad or anything...git." Arthur said, going red in the face and quickly started wiping his tears away with his sleeve. "I've never been on an airship before."

Amelia grinned, "Well do not fear! I'm the hero! And the hero always saves someone who's in trouble!"

Arthur made a confused face. "I'm not in trou-"

Amelia jumped off the mahogany chair with velvet red cushions (Darn if was comfy) and yanked Arthur's arm, effectively tearing the smaller boy away from his seat as Amelia dragged him to god-knowswhere.

Arthur's eyes widened as the ship lurched forward a bit as they walked through the halls, and his eye's widened. "What's that?"

Amelia giggled, "Don't worry. It happens most of the time. Just a few strong wind currents. Nothing to be afraid of."

Arthur inwardly face-palmed.

As he let Amelia pull him wherever, he looked around, and the victorian-era sci-fi theme of the ship looked pretty cool. Air vents were here and there, and clockwork decorated the place. A golden, but slightly rusted, clockwork owl flew past them, carrying a letter in it's beak, flying to the other end of the hall as it wooshed just above Arthur's hair.

Arthur looked at the robotic animal wide-eyed, and Amelia smiled, "That was Athena. She's the messenger of this airship. She's on autopilot." He face grew a bit mischievous as she leaned down to his ear, "But sometimes I sneak into the control room to grab her remote and make her send weird spam messages to people."

Arthur smiled a bit, and finally, they arrived at their destination. A small balcony that could fit two grown men, with iron railings that were a few inches taller than them.

Amelia stepped up to the balcony and sat down, and patted the seat next to her, gesturing for Arthur to take a seat.

Arthur seemed a bit wary, but reluctantly sat down anyway.

Arthur paled as he saw how far down it was and how scary it seemed.

He whimpered, but it was so quiet, Amelia didn't hear him.

Amelia poked her feet out of the railings, leaving them dangling off the edge, and she turned to Arthur, a bright smile on her face. "This place always makes me feel better. It's really breezy and you can see houses from up here."

Arthur looked down, ignoring the queasy feeling in his stomach that made him want to puke. The sea, the place where he was raised, the view he had seen down there was so much different from up in the clouds. The sea was sparkling like glitter as the sun's rays bounced off it, and birds swooped down one by one, creating a pretty sight.

Arthur smiled, despite the fact his hands were shaking as he looked down. His feet poked a bit outside the railing , just bit though, unlike Amelia's, and for the third time the ship lurched, and Arthur slid from the spot, and his feet went dangling off the edge like Amelia's and he screamed a bit as he gripped onto the railing. "I thought I was..." He panted, and his heart beat went faster, as the shock overtook him.

Amelia looked at him, "Are you afraid of heights...?"

Arthur gulped, "...maybe?" He shut his eyes tight and yelped as the ship lurched forward again and his hand went white, gripping on the railing.

He felt something warm wrap around his hands and lace through his fingers, and he realized it was Amelia's hands. He blushed and his eye shot open as he turned to her, but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking up, to the sky.  
At that moment, Arthur thought she looked beautiful, blond locks blowing in the wind, and her eyes reflected the sky's majestic color.

Amelia smiled to herself, and said, "I used to be afraid. But my mom told me, that if I kept looking down, down where it was scary and far and somewhat life threatening," she laughed, "I would be afraid." She looked at Arthur, her hand reached out to his face, resting on his chin, and she tilted his chin up, and Arthur saw the beautiful sky, a wide expanse of blue and soft clouds and a soft breeze whipped at him.

"But if I looked up, to the future, where everything was wide and open and _free," _She paused, and the grip of Amelia's hand on his hands tightened, but Arthur didn't mind. "I would hope. Hope that I could go to lots of places one day, not just the air. By land, by sea, or maybe something above the sky and below the land. All connected by one blue sky."

The ship lurched forward again, but the two children just stayed quiet, laying on the balcony, their feet dangling off the edge past the railings, blue and green eyes staring at the sky with hands interlocked, and for the both of them, it was like there was not a single problem that existed on the earth at that moment.

And Arthur wasn't scared anymore.

* * *

**Aaaaaand prologue! I know it's short, but that's just the intro. Anyways, tell me what you think, constructive criticisms and thoughts on how the story will go are welcomed, and flames are used to bake cookies. (::)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay~! Writing chapter twooo!**

**Get to know other characters because they're coming in like a rainstorm in this one. ;D**

**CHAPTER 1**

Arthur walked stiffly to his father's quarters, fixing his pirate clothes, mostly consisting of jackets with lion cuffs and oversized belts.  
He paused as he reached the wooden door, and he knocked twice, and the door opened, his father standing there with a serious look on his face.  
"Take a seat Arthur."

* * *

"Hey, Liet! Did you hear? The pirates, like, raided another village again today." A girl with blond hair and green eyes commented, her valley girl, yet somewhat annoying, accent showing. "Ivan isn't going to, like, like it."

'Liet', or more known as Toris, said, "Ivan doesn't like anything." He sighed a bit, thinking about the tall man with purple eyes and snow white hair that smiled for no good reason...actually, the scary thing was the smile. _Damn _his smile was creepy.

The raids were getting more and more frequent, and at first, they just stole things and robbed farmers of their crops. But then they started to kill, and the downlanders weren't quite happy with that. They could have traded, so why didn't they?

They walked through the market, picking up things their superior had asked them to get.

The girl clung onto Toris' hand and said, "_ohmygodohmygodohmygod _what if he sends his deranged sister after us-_dayumn, _we'd be dead!"

Tories went into dreamy mode, "Miss Natalya is the prettiest girl ever-"

"_she's ,like, a devil in a dress-"_

"A pretty devil."

"_I don't even_ know_ where she get's her dress! It's ,like, totally frilly and fluffy-"_

"So is she." Tories commented, smiling a bit.

"She is _so _not fluffy! Are you, like, blind or something?! There are, like, a hundred bajillion knives in there!" She waved her hands around, and people turned their attention towards them.

Toris sighed again, "Change topic please. My stomach feels queasy again, let's get back, Feli."

"And come home to the fluffy knife-bearer? Hell no!"

As Feli continued to rant, Toris sighed and looked around, noticing the high prices and scarce stock the market had on food and resources.

Feli, noticing his gaze, stopped her rant and commented, "It's getting worse."

Toris nodded, "Soon, we'll have to ration everyone."

"Stupid war." Feli muttered under her breath, grip tightening on Toris' arm.

The 'Downlanders' as they called it, were the ones who lived down where the grass, soil and flora were, and had the smallest yet richest kingdom of all. But right now, the Sea and Land were having a feud, that might turn to much more.

Much, much more.

And the Sky had yet to choose what side it was on.

* * *

"...what?" Amelia asked, eyes growing wide. Today was her birthday, in which she had just turned ninteen, and quite a lady. Golden blonde hair and eyes the color of the sky, and a body that was fit from running around the airship all the aside from all that, her fiery and adventurous (And sometimes rather stupid) attitude and strength made the men seem rather scared of her. And she didn't know if that was an advantage or not.  
"You're getting married, aru."  
"Well, _fuck_, I knew that! I meant why?!"  
Chun-Yan sighed, not bothering to point out her obvious profanity, as she said, "You are of age now, aru. It's time you find a nice husband to unite the Kingdom of The Air with."  
"That's not fair!" Amelia shouted, "Why me?!"  
Chun-yan rubbed her temples, how many times had she explained this? A hundred? A thousand times? Yes. And how many times did she listen? Hmm, let me count, one, two, three-_none._  
"Because you are the only Royal blood in the family of age, and there are only _two _of you left since...the incident. Uniting you with someone from a different royal blood would be a great peace offer, aru."  
"Mom wouldn't have liked this." Amelia dimmed, bright blue eyes turning downwards to the oak floor, down at her cowgirl boots she had loved so much, as Chun-Yan mentioned the 'incident' that had wiped out almost all of her family, and had left only one important person.  
Chun-Yan stayed silent, agreeing with her.  
"We have no choice, aru. Turmoil between Kingdoms are getting stronger. An ally is needed now, and The Pirates are getting much much greater in military power, aru." She quipped.  
"And how did they get stronger? Oh yeah, by robbing the downlanders. Sometimes even crashed airships! Which are from us!" Amelia retorted back angrily, turning around as she started to walk away, but paused, "I need to cool off."  
Chun-Yan smiled a bit, "Matthew is in the training room, and I left the balcony door open, aru."  
Amelia muttered a small 'thank you' as she walked away, brown boots tapping against the floor.

* * *

"I have set up an arranged marriage." Oliver said, in a very serious tone, keeping the same composure from all the years Arthur had known him.  
"Of course you have."Arthur's eyes dimmed, clutching the books to his chest closer, as the tall mahogany chair he sat on seemed to be closing in on him. "My whole life was planned out for me, with or without my consent." He looked up, and vibrant green eyes that sparkled like the sun hitting the ocean in bright rays, was now like the lifeless, dead, eyes of a fish out of water.  
"Arthur, you must understand that this is-" Oliver started as he leaned forward, the creases on his aged face that had appeared made him look much older.  
"For the good of the people." Arthur responded, and the books about the land, the sky, space, underground...now seemed like nothing as he stood up. "Excuse me."  
"You are not excused-" Oliver tried to stop his son as he stood up too, but Arthur snapped at him.

"It wasn't even my fault that the downlanders are angry at us! _We're _not the ones raiding those villages! It's not our fault there's a _bloody _war!

Oliver narrowed his eyes at his son, "It doesn't work that way Arthur."

Arthur turned, "_Nothing does. _Nothing works the way I ever wanted to." His mind went back to when he saw the airship on fire, and it was all

_his fault_

_his fault_

_his fault_

"Excuse me." He said firmly, and made a beeline to the door, slamming it shut behind him.  
Oliver sighed and collapsed on the chair, rubbing his temple. The boy didn't even let him say who he was going to get married to.  
The man picked up a photo and held it as if it was the most valuable thing he had ever seen, which it probably was.

"Oh, Alicia." He said to the photo of a girl with blond hair and green eyes, smiling as she held a boy with the same characteristics. "What am I going to do with him?"

* * *

Amelia closed her eyes as the wind whipped her face, fresh, cold and a great wake up call.  
Her blonde locks were pushed back by the air current, and she opened her sky blue eyes as she recalled what her mentor had said a while ago. Sighing, she plopped down on the ships' balcony, unfazed by the height of them from the ground. After basically growing up on an airship, falling to your death was the least thing she was afraid of, because If she was gonna die she was going to die with the wind.  
Free.  
She didn't want to get married, She was barely 19, and she had a whole life before her, she wanted to see the land, the seas, everywhere the wind could take her.  
Being stuck to a guy for life wasn't her greatest wish.  
But being a few minutes older than her little brother Matthew, she was stuck to taking the proposal, because the peace needed to be brought back to the Kingdom of Air and Sea.  
In Amelia's point of view it would've caused more chaos.  
"Ames?"  
She turned to the barely noticeable voice of her brother Matthew, and it was a miracle she'd heard it with the wind whistling in her ears and the airship's engines churning loudly at the back.  
The two siblings didn't say anything as they stared at each other, Matthew clutching his polar bear...Kumachika? Kumajija? Kuma-Kumajirou! Yeah.  
"I-" Matthew started but Amelia cut him off, "It's not your fault I'm a few minutes older Mattie." She smiled sadly and leaned over the railing, watching the tiny dots below, and she imagined all the families in them, having a happy normal life.  
She didn't realize tears were clouding her vision until she noticed the brown, red and yellow dots of houses blurred in mixed shades of different colors, and Matthew wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, and she couldn't take it.  
For the first time in years she cried in her little brother's arms, her heart aching, eyes burning and brain fumbling for something, _anything_ as he wiped her tears and told her 'it'll be alright.'  
She hoped it would.

* * *

Arthur looked at the critical piece of paper in his eyes, the single, worn out looking paper that had mysteriously arrived at the deck a few minutes ago, and on it read:

_The Sky will be allianced with us._  
_Either that,_  
_or Death._

Arthur grit his teeth, he knew where it came from. After all, two dominant Royal families ruled the Sea. The Kirklands and The Carriedo's.  
And, damn, he wanted to strangle the spaniard so bad.  
As much as he didn't want to get married, it was a privilige to get married to someone from another Kingdom, and it would give their family a great name.  
It was all he could do for his deceased mother.  
"What do we do?"Ingrid asked from behind him. Nora was his cousin, half royalty and half...not royalty. She wore her usual impassive face, the white cross clip seated on her hair. But Arthur knew she wasn't indifferent to the situation. SHe knew what was happening. She just chose not to react, because...she was, well, _Ingrid. _  
Arthur furrowed his thick eyebrows. "We have no choice but to fight them."  
Ingrid looked down. "My friend is with them. So is Tina's." She quipped, and she looked up at them, "I don't want to..."  
"You don't have to." Arthur cut her off, "We just need to scare them off to not interfere with...the marriage." He frowned a bit at that, and suddenly he needed fresh air.  
"I'm going to go outside." Arthur said, and inwardly scolded himself for the strangled voice he just let out. Ingrid noddded, "I understand."

* * *

"**uwaaaah!** _ Mi Sorella Lovina! Nonno_!" A petit brown haired girl with a wierd curl sticking out at the side of her head with hazel eyes cried, as a blond pretty faced man carried her onto his back.

"Onhonhonhon, don't vorry _mon ami,_ ve vould be very happy to have an _italien _on board." He winked, and ran away, as the girl screamed her head off.

He didn't seem to notice another girl, with the same, yet somewhat darker characteristics and her curl sticking up at the top of her head, groaned, "_Feliciana!" _She stuggled to stand up, doing her best to ignore the remnants of her now burning home, and looked at her unconscious nonno, sitting fairly safe away from the burning structure.

She ran after the french man, only to wince, as an acute pain fired up in her leg. "Dammit!"

She fast walked to where her sister's cries were heard, and it was amazing how she managed to filter all of the screaming noises to only her sister's.

She looked around to see a fallen sword, and she picker it up.

_Just in case some bastard decides to kidnap me, too._

But her sister's cries stopped, and she couldn't find her due to the shouts and flurries of running people, and fire everywhere.

"Feliciana! _Sorella!" _She shouted, and she ran, ignoring the pain in her leg and she limped to god knows where.

She managed to run to the docks, only to see pirate ships unceremoniously on shore, pirates coming in and out, carrying goods and resources and _people. _

"Shitshitshitshit_shit" _She cussed her head off as she ducked behind a stack of crates, almost yelping as she landed on her now very painful leg.

And then she saw it.

A ship, different from the others were also docked on shore, and it's men seemed to be fighting off crew members from the other ships.

The french was now fighting along with a few other people, and her sister was now on the floor, hugging her knees, her green dress dirty and ripped and her eyes overflowing with tears as she cried silently.

Lovina felt rage building up in her, and her leg pain was now a dull throbbing as she stood up, sword in hand and marched right into the battle.

"_Lovina!" _Feliciana said brightly, eyes red and puffy with tears, she stood up hugging her sister tightly. And Lovina noticed her sister littered with cuts and bruises.

"Who did this?!" Lovina glared at the battle, and felt somewhat deflated when she saw the frenchie bastard and his friends were being subdued due to small numbers.

"M-Mister Francis said he was taking me somewhere safe, and a bunch of g-guys showed up, and they started fighting!" She sniffed. "A-And it was so scary! ANd Mister Francis told me to run! And I-I don't think mister Francis is b-bad sorella! They were saving me! Him and his friends! And I was so very scared I fell and _didn't run _and-"

Lovina clamped a hand over her sister's mouth. "That's enough Feliciana." She grabbed her sister's shoulders, "Stay behind me." she pushed her sister behind her, and her sister whimpered, "W-What are you going to do...?"

Lovina saw the frenchie pushed down, and a man raised his sword, prepared to strike a final blow.

"I'm going to kick some _ass."_

Lovina charged, swiping her sword, effectively cutting a deep gash the man's arm, and the man yelled in pain, dropping his sword and collapsing to the ground.

Francis the frenchie lay on the floor, surprised, then grinned. A grin Lovina wanted to wipe off his face. "My, my, if it isn't zee _italien _I saved. Have you stopped crying, _mon cher?" _He said, mistaking Lovina for Feliciana.

"_Fuck you," _She spat, "I'm her _motherfucking sister,_ I don't_ cry _and I'm doing this because I owe you."

Francis was a bit astonished, but realized that this girl's features were darker and the attitude was very different. "Vhatever you say!" He smiled again, and stood up, but Lovina was already gone, punching and swiping and yelling profanities.

And Francis thanked the heavens she was on _their _side.

* * *

Lovina panted, as she stood over a man who was now pleading for life.

"_Dios mio! _Please don't kill me! I have a little sister and she's waiting for me and-"

She raised her sword,

and hit him with the flat of her blade.

"You _idiota _I'm on your side!"

The man blinked, then suddenly grinned, rubbing the side of his head where the flat of her blade had hit her. "Oh, you are? I don't remember recruiting pretty _chicas_ on my crew!" He stuck his lips out, "Well, aside from _mi hermana _but that's different!"

Lovina blushed, and turned away, "_Bastardo." _With that, she knocked out another man with her blade, and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Well _tomate, _you can calm down now, that's all of them."

Lovina growled, dropping her sword and wiping her blood soaked hands on her pink dress. Why it was pink, she would never know. After all, her _nonno _did all the shopping.

The spanish man, which she now identified to have curly brown hair and bright green eyes, stopped her as she was about to wipe her hand on her dress.

He took her wrist and instead wiped her hand on his coat.

"What the _fuck _are you doing?"

Said spanish man grinned, "I wouldn't want your dress to get dirty _tomate." _

Lovina went red again and withdrew her hand, and tingling sensation was left where his hand had just been. "M-my dress is already _dirty, bastardo!"_

She looked down to his coat, and as she observed how it was designed, along with his other clothes she gaped, "Y-You're a pirate!"

"_Sí! _I am captain Antonio Carriedo! At your service!" He grinned, green eyes shining as he took off his pirate hat, bowing,then putting it back on.

But the italian girl was on rage mode.

"You _fucking bastardo! _You burnt our village! You killled people! _Ti odio! Tiodiotiodiotiodio!" _She screamed but Antonio just blinked, "Oh, it wasn't us! You are mistaken _chica," _He grinned again, and Lovina wasn't sure if she wanted to punch it off or be surprised as her heart skipped a beat at his smile. '_Shitshitshit what is wrong with me' _she thought, and Antonio continued, "We were simply here to save the day, it seems that those pirates," he said, glaring at the ships that were now retreating, sailing their ships away from the shore. "were raiding the villlage. So, we decided to 'help out', but..." Antonio carried off _**(A/N: hahaha, carriedo-ff. You get it? hahaha okay no bye)**_it seems we were a bit too late."

Lovina raised a brow, "What do you-" But her voice was suddenly jammed in her throat and the words seemed to have to burned away as she gasped. Her village was now burnt down and in wreck. Bodies of people she had known were strewn across the floor, and the pirate's bodies who dared to call themselves human were mixed in with the dead flesh, and Lovina wanted to stab them repeatedly and throw them out to sea, but right now she had a sister to get back to.

"Are you okay?" Antonio asked, placing a hand on her shoulder and Lovina evened her breathing, and as she raised her head, determined eyes glinting, "I have to get back to my sister."

She proceeded to turn around and run. but stopped as Antonio shouted, "I never got your name!" She turned to him, and the grin was now off his face, replaced with a face of worry and sadness.

Lovina felt that she could trust him. _He did basically save our village...in a way. _"Lovina." She said quietly enough for him to hear. "Lovina Vargas."

The smile now lit his face again. "I'll see you soon then mi tomate Lovina?"

Lovina blushed again and stuttered, "W-Whatever _bastardo."_

Antonio laughed and Lovina ran again, to her sister.

* * *

Feliciana was where Lovina had left, and she was silently crying again, rocking back and forth and Lovina wondered if her sister ever ran out of tears.

Feliciana looked up as she heard Lovina's approaching footsteps.

"Lovina!"

They hugged, and Feliciana broke down, and somewhere in the distance, the surviving villagers were now wandering around, grieving and looking around for other survivors.

Lovina sighed in relief as her now conscious _nonno_ ran towards them, relief also evident on his face.

He joined the hug, and Lovina wondered if things were going to be the same.

The face of the brunette spaniard popped in her head and she blushed.

_Probably not._

* * *

**Chapter 1! Yeaaahhhh! I hope you enjoyed the Spamano there! Sorry there's not much USUK but oh well! -prances around-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Chapter 3 is up!**

**I hope you enjoy, lovelies! :D**

* * *

Amelia ran around the airship, ducking around surprised maidservants and mechanics and royalty, who just shrugged her off and smiled, glad that their Princess was somewhat back to normal.

Amelia's heart raced, the wind picking up in her ears from the airship's open windows, showing the beautiful blue skies she had so longed to fly in.

Her footsteps made a screeching sound against the wooden floor, as she stopped at a door, a large door, with a golden plate name written:

_Mathiew Williams-Jones_

Amelia giggled. Her brother's name was misspelled, maybe because he was always forgotten. Amelia was probably the only living being who could properly talk to him and sense his presence. Maybe it was because of his soft-spoken nature or timid actions or maybe because he was plain cursed, but being invisible was quite handy at times.

At least Matthew didn't have a large weight resting on his shoulders.

Amelia deflated a bit, but waved the depressing thought away as she busted into his room, not bothering to knock.

"Helloooo!"

She saw her brother sitting there, reading a book, his polar bear was sleeping, oblivious to Amelia's loud noise.

Matthew's head snapped up, and he smiled, used to his sister's antics.

_Matthew stared down at the boy her older sister was holding hands with._

_The boy blushed furiously, snatching his hand away from Amelia's hurriedly, and greeting Matthew, who was standing at the doorway, an innocent look on his face._

_Amelia grinned, "Mattie! Hey!"_

_Matthew tilted his head to the side, and kept looking at Arthur, and Arthur gulped._

"_Hello. I'm Arthur."_

_Matthew opened his mouth, then closed it again, as if in shock._

_Amelia laughed, "Well, it seems like Arthur can see you!"_

_Arthur whipped his head to the girl, "What? Of course I can see him. He's standing right there. And with a large white polar bear of sorts."_

_Matthew smiled a bit, stepping a bit closer to the boy with rather large eyebrows. "H-Hello. I'm Matthew. I'm Amelia's younger twin brother."_

_Arthur fixed his composure. "Nice to meet you."_

_Amelia patted both of their backs, "Seems like you bros will be good…bros."_

_Arthur patted Matthew's head and smiled. Arthur was quite taller than both of them, and he said, "It's almost dinnertime. Why don't we eat?" He asked, then paused, and turned red again, "Not that I'm worried you guys will get hungry or anything."_

_Matthew giggled a bit, and Amelia's mouth pressed into a thin line, not quite understanding what he had just said._

"Hey Mattie, what's this?"

He was snapped out of his reverie when his older sister pointed to the golden, half made clockwork animal on his desk. Tools were scattered around it, and gears were piled up in a corner.

"Oh, that's a new clockwork I've been working on. Not sure what animal yet though. That's just the engine. Sakura said she'll give me advice later." He quipped, closing his now forgotten book as he laid it on his bed.

"Coool." She said, poking it, and then turning to him and said, "So! Yao said we're nearing land, and in a few minutes we'll reach the landing port, at the Eaver Village."

Matthew's eyes widened, "You don't mean the place where they sell those _things _that are brown and yummy and what do you call it—"

"Burgers?"

"Ew no—ah! Pancakes!"

Amelia frowned, "Burgers are delicious." Matthew snorted, putting his coat on, preparing to go outside. "Says you."

Amelia let out a loud indescribable noise as she pointed at Matthew, "First one to the lobby gets more allowance money from Yaooo~!"

Matthew narrowed his eyes and smiled, "Guess I'm getting more pancakes today."

Amelia scoffed, "Says you." She repeated his last sentence mockingly to him, and soon, the door was pushed open and two pairs of footsteps rang along the hall, laughing and pushing and shouting, temporarily forgetting their problems.

* * *

Lovina watched as her village was slowly rebuilt, but the citizen's sad and grieving faces made her heart break a little. Not that she would openly admit that.

But of course, she also didn't miss the hope in their faces as the shops were reopened and ready for business, and the trading and shouting of people echoed through their small village with voices that seemed to have no problems.

Somehow Lovina couldn't take her mind off the Spaniard she had met a few days ago. Antonio was it?

Yeah. How could she fucking forget?

"Ve~ Sorella, look! Tomatoes! You like those right?" Feliciana said, making weird noises as she skipped next to her sister.

Lovina was glad she was now wearing pants and a shirt, and not a frilly dress her sister was sporting.

Her nonno was rich, and building a new house was quite easy for him.

Lovina passed by a kid sleeping on the sidewalk, dirty and clothes ripped, a can with a few coins inside sat next to him.

But it wasn't easy for everyone.

_Note to self, get a few extra tomatoes._

Lovina looked around, not noticing her sister, who was slowly straying away from her, going god knows where, as she made weird sounds.

Lovina inspected the tomatoes, because if you wanted a nice, quality tomato, you couldn't just pick one out of the blue, picking tomatoes needed expertise on the subject, redness and plumpness were one of the many factors in choosing the right tomato and—

_Holy shit that tomato looks delicious._

She reached out, at the same time another tanned hand reached for the same tomato, and when their hands touched Lovina growled. Although it seemed stupid, Lovina was quite…_fond _of tomatoes.

Was it her or was that hand familiar?

_No, fuck you that tomato's still mine._

She immediately grabbed the delicious tomato first.

"What the fuck do you—" She paused as she turned to the tomato thief, but her words were now stuck in her throat, as her heart beat sped up.

"_Hola!"_

* * *

Amelia practically swallowed her burger whole as her brother walked next to her, holding a box of his favorite pancakes. Matthew scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Ugh, how can you eat those?"

Amelia looked at him shocked, "Dear brother! I think you would've known by know my love for these beauties!"

"You practically inhale burgers Amelia." Matthew deadpanned, eyeing the large bag of to-be-inhaled-by-Amelia burgers she had just bought.

"I hope I don't get fat." She commented, as she swallowed the last bite of her now gone burger. Matthew shook his head, "You of all people should know you magically never get fat. Dad even said..." He trailed off, not wanting to wander in the subject of their parents, as Amelia shifted uncomfortably next to him.

After a rather long time of out of character quitness, Amelia heard her brother say something.

"Pssst—"

Amelia's head snapped to her little brother, and she said, "What?" Matthew leaned in and said, "At 3 o'clock. Look." His face was serious, and his eyes were looking at anything but that certain place.

Amelia nodded, discreetly, as she shifted her eyes to catch a glimpse of what her brother was talking about.

An albino, with bright red orbs and pale white skin, matching his hair, was looking directly at them, like he was trying to figure out who they were. Judging from his clothes, he was a pirate.

Amelia pushed her scarf up her face higher, avoiding the man's gaze.

"You think he knows?" She asked. They were heavily clothed, and they stuck together like chopsticks, since they needed to preserve their identity and protect each other, because aeronauts were targeted by both downlanders and pirates, ever since the 'choose your side' thing was ignited.

Luckily for both the aeronauts and the pirates, Eaver village was one of the few coastal neutral villages, who had nothing to do with the to-be war. Yet.

Matthew kept a straight face, clutching at his pancakes like a lifeline. "Maybe. I mean, he is a pirate. Unpredictable people _they _are."

Amelia snorted at him, albeit quietly, "Don't be judge mental. They're not all bad." A pang of recognition was sent into her mind, though she wasn't quite sure what it was.

Matthew glanced over to her, "…Ames?"

Amelia shook her head, dismissing the thought. "It's nothing."

They walked quickly out of the sight of the red eyed pirate, and into a corner, where they made their way back to their ship.

* * *

_The beautiful airship was filled with the sound of the quartet's instruments as they played music that echoed throughout the party's walls._

_Young, small, Arthur leaned against the window, a good distance away from the crowd, holding a glass of water, since it seemed like wine wasn't welcomed to thirteen year-olds._

_His eyes trained on a girl roughly the same age as him, flowing blond locks pinned back with a star shaped clipped that decorated her hair, and a sky blue dress that matched her eyes. Said girl dance across the wooden floor, holding the hand of her smiling father, and her laughter graced the halls._

"_Enjoying the party, Arthur my dear?" _

_Arthur snaped his head up to a beautiful woman with reddish hair and hazel eyes, and although she and her daughter Amelia didn't quite look the same, they had traits they shared that easily distinguished them as mother and daughter._

"_Yes ma'am. I don't like going with the crowd as your daughter does." He said, smiling a bit, as he looked back at her, as she stopped dancing and started to talk with a few adults._

_Amelia's mother smiled, and said, "Opposites do attract, don't they?" _

_Arthur looked up at her, "Excuse me, ma'am?" His face brimming with innocence, though she knew that wasn't the case._

_She laughed, "It's nothing." Then her face turned serious as she patted his head gently, "You are a nice young man Arthur. I'm sure you'll make someone very happy one day." Her eyes traveled to her daughter and Arthur, noticing this, immediately went red. "I—"_

"_Mom! Artie!" A cheerful voice called out to them._

_Arthur sighed, "Amelia, it's _Arthur _not Artie." He stumbled back as she tackled his in a hug, and Amelia's mother laughed._

"_I'll leave you to it. It seems like your father's having too much fun without me." She said, playfully, as she walked away, disappearing in the crowd._

"_Hey Artie! You'll never guess what!" Amelia said excitedly, emanating rainbows and sunshine and happiness as she jumped up excitedly._

_Arthur sighed, but a smile pulled up to his lips, indicating the opposite. "What?"_

_Amelia immediately went into talk mode, lips spewing a hundred words per second. "I met one of daddy's friends, and he said that I was really pretty! And I said 'of course I'm pretty! Heroines are always pretty!' and he _agreed, _see! And you told me I wasn't a hero! Ha—"_

_Arthur cut her short, "Don't heroes need superpowers? That's what your storybooks say, right?"_

_Amelia shook her head, "Silly Arthur and your british accent!"_

"_What—"_

"_heroes don't need superpowers to be…heroes!" She said, and soon, they started talking about senseless things._

_Senseless things and exchanged words and actions that Arthur treasured so much._

_But Amelia never did say why heroes didn't need superpowers to be heroes._

* * *

"What the fucking shit!" Lovina screamed at she clutched her beautiful, yummy, delicious—okay stop, tomato.

Antonio's eyes sparkled. "It's _tomate Lovi!_"

"What the _fuck _is a Lovi—"

"_Hola, seňorita Lovi!" _Antonio said cheerfully, waving his hand in the air in a gesture of 'hello'.

Lovina face palmed as she stuck her hand in her pocket to get some coins, and then get the hell outta here. She placed them on the counter to pay for the tomato. She turned around and said, "Goodbye _idiota."_

She speed walked away, but the brown haired Spaniard was either really stupid or really wanted to annoy Lovina, because he followed in suit.

"Where are you going Lovi?" He asked, skipping. Skipping! The damn bastard was _skipping._

"I'm going to die." She said, glaring at him, as she speed walked even faster. But it looked like Antonio was pretty oblivious and kept pace with her.

"Eh…? But didn't I save you from that last time we met?" He said, making a puppy dog face.

Dam this bastard and his cute face. Lovina mentally shouted in her head. But she soon forgot her inner rant when he heard a kid's voice.

"Spare change?"

A little boy, the one she had seen earlier, was now awake, clothes still dirty and eyes still tired said, as he sat on a rag, a can sitting in front of him.

Lovina sighed, and knelt down to the boy, momentarily forgetting Antonio.

She took out the tomato and handed it to him. "Here, eat this. It's pretty damn tasty." The boy's large eyes widened as he took the tomato from her hands, shaking as he did so.

Lovina dug into her pocket, getting some loose change as she dropped it in the boys can. "Spend it properly okay?"

The boy nodded, now chewing the tomato, as he muttered a muffled, "Thank you."

Lovina sighed, standing up, and she walked away.

Antonio basically shouted in her ear. "Awww! Lovi that was so nice of you!"

"I wish I could help them more-Oh my fucking god," Lovina groaned, "Why are you still here?"

Antonio hummed, "My ship doesn't sail til' tomorrow, so I guess you're stuck with me Lovi!" Bright green eyes were filled happiness and Lovina wondered why the guy was always so damn _happy._ "Seems like you have a soft spot for cute _niňos!"_

Lovina narrowed her eyes at him, "Damn you, go die."

Antonio grinned, not at all affected by the blunt insult and asked, "Hey, where's your little sister who likes to cry?"

Silence.

"_Shit._"

* * *

"Ve~" Feliciana said, skipping off away from her sister, as she looked around the market. "So many food to make pasta with~"

Looking at her surroundings she saw something that caught her attention. She hopped over to a horse drawn wagon, and petted the horse's soft fur.

"Hello Mister horse!" She said cheerfully, but of course, the horse, being a _horse, _only neighed in response, pushing his head against her hand in a gesture of affection.

Feliciana giggled, as a figure crept up to her, and as she noticed the tall man's shadow she cocked her head, then turned around.

"Hello there scary guy looming over me-hey, what are you—mmf!"

Her greeting was cut short as said guy's hand covered her mouth and dragged her weakly struggling body into a small alley.

"Veee~" She cried, although no one could hear this due to the man's hand.

The man smirked, "Seems like I've caught old Romulus' daughter, eh?"

Feliciana whimpered, "Sorelllaaaa! Nonno!" Her fruitless protests were not heard as she waved her arms around wildly as if drowning.

The man just laughed, "Stupid girl. No one will find you here! This is the perfect way to get my cash, is it not?" He rubbed his hands together, the way that evil villains did when Feliciana and Lovina listened to their nonno's bedtime stories, that seemed based on experience rather than imagination.

Feliciana was scared out of her wits, as she back up into a wall, managing to get away from the man's grip, but albeit was cornered. She clutched her eyes shut, waiting for any sign of pain or physical contact, but it never came.

She peeked open one eye, and gasped.

Felician's eyes widened as a large black gloved hand grasped the man's shoulder, and the man went white.

"I don't think so, _dummkopf."_

* * *

**And cut. I know it's short, but my brain told me to end it here because—suspeeense!**

**Sorry if the translations are wrong, I use google. :DDD**

**Niňos = Spanish for children**

**Dummkopf = german for idiot, stupid, you get the gist.**

**Anyways, chapter four should be up in a few days, (Since it's summer I have lots of spare time to write XD) so keep following this story!**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed, reviews are greatly appreciated and flames are used to bake cookies for me to eat nutella with.**

**See you in the next chapter ;D**


End file.
